The Chosen Prince
by IceByrd67
Summary: Who will Princess Krisanna of the Yamani Islands chose? Prince Roald? or a Prince who's captured her heart? r/r please FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

*Author's note: this is my first POTS fan fic so if I suck, tell me. I haven't read 'Squire' so in this story, none of that has happened and this story takes place before the 'big exams'. Some of the story will take place after they become knights but you'll know when because I'll tell you.  
  
  
  
1 The Chosen Prince  
  
"Roald?" King Jonathan of Conté called from his room. "A word?"  
  
"Coming Father!" The blue eyed Prince replied, running into the room.  
  
"We need to discuss the matter of your marriage contract with the Yamani. Sit down." He said, pointing to the chair in front of him.  
  
"Yes, Father." He answered respectfully.  
  
"A new contract was drawn, pledging the new Crown Princess, Krisanna to you. Do you approve of the girl?" It was unusual for the King to ask for his son's opinion in the matters of a court marriage.  
  
"I suppose, any marriage with the Yamanis is good." Roald replied politely.  
  
"But do you approve of the girl?" Jonathan repeated, remembering his own days courting women. Many of the females that his father subjected him to courting were quite dull and boring. It was only through chance that he met his wife, Thayet.  
  
"Truthfully, I don't know, never having met the girl. But if you approve of her, than I do as well."  
  
"Then I suppose we must have her for the Midwinter Festivals whereas you may meet her. Run along now. You've some studies, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes, Father." Roald bowed before leaving the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kel?" Roald asked as he entered the library in which his friends studied. "Tell me of the Princess Krisanna."  
  
"Kris?" Kel asked confused. "Why?"  
  
"Just tell me of the Yamani Princess. Surely you have heard that she is the new Crowned Princess, since the death of her sister, Chisakami."  
  
"I heard. She sent a letter informing me of it. Kris is a wonderful girl. Best at the glaive, better than me, even. Why?"  
  
"There was a new marriage contract drawn. She is my betrothed." He informed the group.  
  
"What?" Kel demanded. "How dare they take away her freedom!"  
  
"Kel?" Roald asked confused. Kel sighed, calming herself, putting on her Yamani-face.  
  
"Krisanna and I are the best of friends. In fact, it was she who suggested that I should become a knight. She wanted to be one too. She tells me of her every dream and desire. One of which being she falls in love and marries the man she loves. Not who her father thinks she should marry." She explained. "If you will excuse me, I must be returning to my room."  
  
"Wow." Neal said, awestricken as Kel stormed out of the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Krisanna? Are you there?" Kel called into the mirror that Kris had given her before she left the Islands. The mirror was magicked and matched a mirror Kris had. Through them, they could speak and see one another.  
  
"Coming, Kel." Kris called back, racing into her room. "Yes?" She asked as Kel's face materialized in the silver.  
  
"I heard. Marriage to Roald."  
  
"I know." Kris said, mournfully.  
  
"Roald is a great friend, but I can't believe that your father forced you into this."  
  
"It has some perks. I'll be coming to Corus for Midwinter. I'll be able to see you in person again." Kris said with a small smile.  
  
"Kel?" Neal called through the closed door.  
  
"Coming! I have to go, Kris. Take care."  
  
"May the sun shine upon you and your aim be true, my friend." Kris returned, leaving the mirror's view. Kel sighed and went to the door.  
  
"What is it?" She asked, as Neal stepped in, making her feel giddy.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you were okay. You are upset." He stated, looking at her.  
  
"Not at Roald, but at Kris losing her freedom. She once told me she loved being the youngest child in her family. She didn't have to pay much attention to politics and she could do what ever she pleased."  
  
"I'm sorry this happened to your friend, but just think! She'll be our queen one day!"  
  
"But I don't want her to be." Kel said, sadly as she laid back on her bed. "I want her to be happy with who she chooses. And I want Roald to be happy with who he chooses."  
  
"Would you feel better should they fall in love?" Neal inquired watching the younger girl.  
  
"I guess. I hate to think what would happen if they didn't." Neal's green eyes sparkled as he pictured the look on King Jonathan's face if that would happen. Kel smiled, watching her handsome friend. Her heart beat faster as he approached her.  
  
"Take care and stay out of trouble until tomorrow if you can manage." He said, giving her a peck on the cheek before sauntering out of the room. Kel sat frozen. Slowly she raised one of her hands to the cheek that Neal had kissed. Her heart was still fluttering.  
  
"So, the lady is in love." Lalasa Isran, her personal maid, teased from the dressing room door. Kel scowled and looked at the older girl. Lalasa, a normally quiet and shy girl, had a smile playing across her face. It was rare to get Lalasa to relax and not be so scared.  
  
"It's nothing! I'm going to bed." Kel said, passing Lalasa to enter the dressing room to change into her nightdress. 


	2. Chapter 2

*Author's Note: Lalasa isn't a timid mouse towards Kel in this story. They're good friends and Lalasa is like a sister to Kel. (I don't like her being a mouse…it doesn't fit with me…don't ask why.) Once again, if I suck, please tell me.  
  
  
  
Kel groaned as she rolled over. Another day had started and her sparrow friends had seen to it that she was awake to see it. Crown chirped happily, landing near Kel's head.  
  
"I'm up, Crown." She sat up and walked over to the wash basin and splashed the cold water on her face, refreshing her. Quietly and careful not to wake Lalasa, she slipped her weight harness over her head and onto her shoulder. She adjusted it and heard a small rip in her nightdress. She sighed. She had grown some more over the summer.  
  
"I'll take your measurements to the tailors later." Lalasa informed her, putting a pot of water onto the fire.  
  
"I don't need you until the bell." Kel gritted through her teeth.  
  
"It's just as well. I've got several dresses to finish. You grow too fast, milady." She answered, replenishing the birds' food and water. Jump, the small tattered dog, looked up from his warm bed in front of the fire. "I haven't forgotten you, Jump." She laughed as she fed the dog that 'didn't belong to anyone'.  
  
"Don't 'Milady' me. I'm just Kel." Kel said, picking up her practice glaive. She practiced for awhile before the first bell rung, watching even the deafest lord.  
  
"The bath is ready." Lalasa said, not looking up from her thread. "I'll take measurements when you're through."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, Kel, my snowy dewdrop! My life as been a dreaded bore without you!" Cleon of Kennan began to romance when she stepped into the room.  
  
"Cut it out, you oaf!" She said with a grin. "That joke is dead and rotting. Leave it be, will you?"  
  
"Yeah! Stop treating her like a girl! She's just as much one of us as you are!" Owen demanded, sticking up for his friend.  
  
"It's okay, Owen. I don't mind much." Kel said with a blush.  
  
"She blushes!" Neal cried, looking at the red-faced girl. "She's like a pinkest rose on a…"  
  
"And you are like a giant loon that should be in a university!" She countered, hitting him in a soft spot. He immediately dropped the subject.  
  
"And I believe the winner is Kelandry of Mindelan." A quiet female voice called into the page's mess hall. The room became deathly silent as everyone turned to the door. Standing there was a beautiful girl with auburn hair and storm-gray-blue eyes. She stood at 5'6" in a beautiful kimono. A smile played at her delicate face.  
  
"Krisanna!" Kel exclaimed, running to her friend. The two girls exchanged hugs as the others watched them.  
  
"I found her!" A servant called to someone from outside the door. Seconds later, a regal and stately looking man swept into the room, followed by King Jonathan, Lord Wyldon, Queen Thayet, and another beautiful woman resembling Krisanna.  
  
"What were you thinking! Running off like that!" The stately man demanded. It was rare to see a Yamani drop his calm facade, but this was a case, which was of importance.  
  
"You wouldn't let me come find Kel, so I, naturally, left to find her." The girl explained. "It's been over 5 years since I've seen my best friend, after all. I'm sorry to have worried you, milords and miladies." She added, since she hadn't been very polite.  
  
"As long as she's unharmed, I see no harm done in her wish to find her friend." King Jonathan quickly said before any other word was spoken between Father and Daughter.  
  
"I suppose so." The emperor of the Yamani Islands agreed.  
  
"Perhaps we should allow her to stay here. To catch up with her friend and to meet the pages and Roald." Thayet offered.  
  
"Yes, well should. Now, about that breakfast…" The Emperor said, turning to leave the room. All the adults followed, except for Lord Wyldon. He quickly said a blessing for the meal and swept out of the room, following the others.  
  
"Shall we eat then?" Kris asked. So after, conversations restarted as she joined Kel and her group.  
  
"Kris, this is Merric, Seaver, Prosper, Owen, Faleron, Cleon, Esmond, Warric, Iden, Prince Roald, and Neal." She introduced her table to Krisanna. Kris smiled at the Prince and swept a deep curtsey, deep enough to be polite but not a bit more. She sat as the others began their questioning.  
  
"So, you're THE Princess Krisanna." Owen said, pondering the thought.  
  
"Last I checked, I was. And please don't call me Princess. When I'm in your company, I wish to be Kris. An equal, like Kel is. Please." She requested. "I hate the Princess stuff. It annoys me."  
  
"Outspoken too!" Neal exclaimed in delight. "Just like our Kel."  
  
"I suppose you've heard of the arrangement between our countries?" Prince Roald asked, his blue eyes shining.  
  
"That I have." She answered quietly.  
  
"And your thoughts? How do you feel about the situation? And answer me truthfully, like equals." He asked, watching the girl.  
  
"I would prefer not to marry for anything but love." She answered, looking him in the eye.  
  
"And should you fall in love before this marriage takes place, what would you do?"  
  
"I would tell the truth and if I am still subjected to the marriage, I would elope. What is your opinion on the contract?"  
  
"Love. And I would also elope." He answered. The bell rung, dismissing everyone to their classes. 


	3. chapter 3

"Up! Down! Block that, Mandash!" Lord Wyldon ordered as he supervised the staff drills. Kris was sitting on the fence watching the pages.  
  
"Might I have a try?" She asked suddenly. Wyldon froze in his tracks and turned to look at her. "Please?"  
  
"Are you sure, Princess? I wouldn't want you to get hurt."  
  
"My Lord, I'm a Yamani. I've been taught and mastered the glaive, which is much like the staff. I'm out of practice, having been attending court functions, but I doubt I will get hurt badly." She reminded him as the pages watched her, mouths hanging.  
  
"Very well, then. Fetch the Princess a staff, Tasride." Seaver gulped and ran to the shed to get a practice staff for the lady.  
  
"Milady." He bowed as he offered her the staff.  
  
"My name is Kris, Seaver. Remember that." She said with a smile while taking the staff from his hand. She did a few swings to get used to the way the staff moved. "My opponent?"  
  
"I would be a pleasure to face you again, Kris." Kel said stepping forward as Wyldon allowed the others to crowd around to watch.  
  
"Aye, it would be." Kris answered, spinning her staff, changing it from hand to hand. "Don't hold back on me, Kel."  
  
"Don't hold back on me, Master Kris." She replied with a smirk. She lunged forward with an attack. Kris stepped back and allowed it to glance by her before twirling her staff to strike Kel, but she was too fast, having moved before it hit. "You are out of practice, Krissy."  
  
"I know." She answered, swinging the staff to strike Kel on the shoulder. She connected as the boys cheered. "You shouldn't let your guard down in a fight, Kelandry." Kel shrugged and swung her staff, pulling Kris's feet from beneath her. Yamani instinct hit as Kris tucked and rolled out of the path of the staff coming down. She leapt to her feet and somersaulted behind Kel, grabbing her before she could turn. She used her staff as a lock, pressing it against Kel's neck and shoulders. "I believe you are out of practice in the Yamani ways."  
  
"I'm not!" She flipped Kris in one swift Yamani move over her shoulder. Kris landed on her feet and instinctively, shoved her staff's end into Kel's chest and swung to pull Kel's feet out from beneath her, pinning her staff's end to Kel's chest, taking the win.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I do not want to get on your bad side!" Neal exclaimed as the group trudged to the stables to gather their horses.  
  
"Have you ever seen anything like it? A Princess who's more like a man!" Quinden called to Joren with a smirk.  
  
"I get him…" Neal hissed in anger. Kris grabbed his arm and whispered,  
  
"Don't, Neal. He isn't worth it." Kel shook her head, glaring at Neal.  
  
"Look! She's too stupid to know we speak of her! And look at Queenscove! Getting chummy with the Princess. Maybe she'll lay with him!" Neal started forward again but Kris was faster. She swooped down and pulled two daggers from her boot and belt, whirling and releasing them. One embedded itself in the stable door by Joran's head and the other struck between Quinden's legs. The two boys gasped as Kris stalked towards them.  
  
"I suggest you shut up." Kris said, pulling the dagger away from Joren's head. "Pity my other dagger missed." She said, walking off, leaving her dagger between Quinden's legs. "Come on, Kel, Neal. We've got riding to tend to." She said, leading her Shadowbane towards the quintain field.  
  
  
  
-------  
  
Sorry this one is so short…I promise the next chapter is a bit longer!  
  
~Icebyrd67 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Sorry! It's another shortie! I know I promised a longer one but I had to end it…CLIFFHANGER! ( well, not really…I've got the ending writen out, I just don't have the pieces that lead up to the end…that just rulz doesn't it? Well, hope ya like this chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hate this dress!" Kris yelled as Kel watched her struggling to move in the oversized, orange gown. "I feel like a stinking brothel girl!"  
  
"Change your dress then." Kel suggested trying her hardest not to laugh.  
  
"I should! Who cares what Father thinks! That dress is ugly!" She quickly stripped the dress off and pulled another out of her wardrobe. The dress she chose was a deep wine red with black lace. It had beautiful black pearl buttons and a semi-high waist. "Pull my corset strings, will ya? The dress is made for tight corsets." She said turning to Kel, who had a look of confusion.  
  
"Milady doesn't know how to work a corset." Lalasa explained as she moved across the room to help the Yamani Princess. Kris laughed and speedily put the red gown on. Suddenly, there was a loud banging on Kel's magical door.  
  
"What?" Kel demanded as she stalked over to the door, pulling it open to reveal several dishevel boys.  
  
"Reporting for inspection!" Owen managed to spit out, panting. Kris laughed as the boys trooped in. Immediately, all the boys began to blush.  
  
"Don't mind me. I'm just getting my hair curled." She said to the boys as Lalasa moved towards her with hot irons.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I don't get it!" Neal screamed in frustration as he and Kel walked down the hall to the servers' room.  
  
"Don't get what?" Kel demanded, frustrated that all he's told her was he didn't get it and it wasn't fair.  
  
"Why I feel this way about her! And why she has to do what she has to!"  
  
"Who?" She asked just as the serving master walked in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Who is that boy talking about?" Kel asked herself as she carried the second plate of meat to the table where the Shang masters were sitting. She glanced up to Kris's table where Neal was serving. She watched the two talk and laugh as her heart sunk. He was talking about her best friend Krisanna. Neal had fallen in love with Kris!  
  
"Something wrong?" Roald asked when she returned to the stairs. The Prince had always been a great friend and listen to her problem so now she confided in him.  
  
"Neal's fallen in love with the Princess. And I think I'm in love with Neal." She confessed grabbing another plate and left.  
  
She is so beautiful. Roald thought as Kelandry walked off. What? When did I start thinking Kel was pretty? 


	5. Chapter 5

"Neal?" Kris called as the boy walked off after serving his last dish.  
  
"Yes?" He turned, his green eyes shining.  
  
"Save me a dance at the ball later?" She asked with a smile. He's so handsome…I love his green eyes…they're absolutely dazzling. "Please?"  
  
"O-okay." He stammered before leaving. He wasn't planning to attend the ball that all pages and squires were invited to attend. He's never like those things and he didn't know what to do at such balls. He walked to the back and smashed into Roald. "I'm so sorry, Roald."  
  
"It's alright. It's just as much my fault as it is yours. I wasn't really paying attention."  
  
"I'm going to the ball, Cleon!" They heard Kel yell to the big squire. Roald and Neal both gasped. Kelandry of Mindelan was going to a ball?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Help, Roald!" Neal whined, attempting to fix his tunic, which wasn't fitting him right.  
  
"Let go." Roald ordered, quickly adjusting the tunic before adjusting his own. "We'd better go. I'm expected at the ball."  
  
"Alright." Neal answered, following the younger boy out of the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Her Most Royal Highness, Crown Princess and Imperial Duchess of the Yamani Island and Emlean (spelling mistake! I'm thinking the place where Sandry, Briar, Tris, and Daja lives), Princess Krisanna fa Toren! And Page Kelandry of Mindelan!" The announcer yelled as Kris and Kel descended the great stairs. Kel had changed into a dark green gown and Kris worn a new powder blue gown that accented her red auburn hair.  
  
"She's beautiful…" Both Neal and Roald whispered in unison, Neal thinking Roald spoke of Kris and Roald thinking Neal spoke of Kel. Neal pulled his courage together after the two girls bowed to the 4 kings and queens and walked over to the crowd of men who had gathered about the two girls.  
  
"A dance, My Princess?" He asked, holding a hand out to Kris. She laughed and took his hand. Kel watched as they floated on the dance floor, her heart sinking with every dip and turn.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Roald had walked over to Kel as she watched the others. Kel looked up into his blue eyes and immediately felt all the sadness she felt about Neal and Kris flit away.  
  
"Yes…" She answered the elegant prince.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"A walk?" Kris suggested after she and Neal completed their 4th dance of the night. She swept the room with her eyes and saw Roald and a girl sneak out the door.  
  
"In the gardens?" Neal asked, leading her towards the doors that Roald had just disappeared through.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I've fallen in love." Roald whispered to Kel as they strolled along the path, holding her hand in his.  
  
"You have?" She asked, her voice remorseful. "With who?"  
  
"This beautiful girl. I've never thought I could feel this way about her. She's perfect and a warrior." He answered, sitting on a wrought iron bench.  
  
"Who is this girl?" Kel asked, sinking down next to him, her heart sinking further.  
  
"You."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I think I'm in love, Neal." Kris said, walking with him in the rose garden.  
  
"With Roald?" He asked, careful not to let his emotions take over.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"You."  
  
  
  
****  
  
Sorry! This is a short one too! I don't think I'll be getting to the longer chapters anytime soon. There's still a few more chapters to 'The Chosen Prince'…bear with me…I'm slow…well not that slow. Ever read a book called Spoon River Anthology? That's the reason I'm taking so long to finish the fic…I have two more essays on Spoon River for my English Class. Well, I'm out! Ltrz! Review please! 


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" Both Kel and Neal said in unison, not knowing that they had both heard the same things from the people they had given their hearts to. "Kel?" "Neal?" They both asked, peering over the three-foot wall that separated the two gardens.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kel demanded.  
  
"How much did you hear?" Neal demanded. "Who are you here with?" Roald gulped and stood up.  
  
"Me. Who are you out here with?"  
  
"Me." Kris answered, stepping into the light.  
  
"My fiancée?" Roald asked, confused.  
  
"My love." Neal challenged. "And you're here with Kel?"  
  
"MY love." Roald explained. The two girls looked at one another and burst out with laughter.  
  
"So you're with Roald?" Kris finally asked after minutes of uncontrollable giggles.  
  
"And you're with Neal!" Kel answered, still laughing.  
  
"I missed something!" The boys said together as the girls laughed even more.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Roald!" King Jonathan called from his office.  
  
"Coming, Sir!" Roald called, running into the office to find both his parents and Kris's parents sitting there. "Sir?"  
  
"Sit."  
  
"Krisanna!" The Emperor called to his daughter.  
  
"Father?" She asked meekly, seeing Roald there.  
  
"It's time to discuss your marriage. Five days. Everything is about as planned as it can possibly be." Jonathan told them.  
  
"No…" Kris whispered, feeling faint.  
  
"Excuse me?" the Emperor demanded.  
  
"I've fallen in love, Father. Please! Don't make me marry Roald!"  
  
"And I've fallen in love too, Father." Roald informed the parents.  
  
"With? Both of you!" Jonathan demanded.  
  
"Yes! Please! Let me be happy with the man I love!" Kris pleaded, tears flowing down her face though she had tried to repress them.  
  
"NO!" Her father screamed. "You will marry Roald in five days' time and there will be no more of this nonsense! If you give yourself to another man, you will be striped of your title and you will be executed for treason against the crown!" He roared.  
  
"Mother?" Kris whispered, allowing herself to slump into a little sobbing heap.  
  
"NO! YOUR MOTHER WILL NOT HELP YOU NOW, KRISANNA CHRLASA!" Kris struggled to her feet and held her head up high as Roald helped her out of the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What do we do, Neal?" Kris asked, still crying.  
  
"What do we do?" Kel repeated, still not believing that this was happening.  
  
"We stick with the plan we had before this happened. We elope." Roald said suddenly.  
  
"YES! We will!" Neal agreed wholeheartedly.  
  
"And who would marry two runaway royals, a crazed female page, and an 18 year old page?" Kris asked. "Who will help us?"  
  
"The Lioness!" Kel suddenly exclaimed. "She'll help us! And we must take Lalasa. They'll question her and hurt her."  
  
"Yes, she will come. We leave tonight. Pack lightly and get to the stables. Lalasa!" Neal called.  
  
"Yes?" She asked, running in.  
  
"Pack your bags, lightly, mind you. You'll accompany us to Pirate's Swoop. When you're done, go inform Stefan of our needs for our mounts. And one for yourself. Have him saddle them and ready to go by midnight. And warn him that he doesn't know of any of this." Kel ordered.  
  
****  
  
Another shortie! Sorry for those who wanted longer chapters. Only about 3 more, or maybe more…I'm not sure. Thanks to any reviews I may have gotten! ( 


	7. Chapter 7

"A break! Please!" Lalasa begged after 4 hours of hard riding.  
  
"Alright. The horses need rest as well." Kris agreed, pointing to a cave nearby. "We'll rest there. I'll magic our tracks away and I'll hide the cave as well."  
  
"I'll stay with you." Neal said, allowing Kel to lead his horse into the cave. Kris threw her hands up and quickly, plants began to move and grow, covering up the tracks the horses had made as far as the eye could see.  
  
"Into the cave now, Neal." She said, retreating to the cave. She threw her hands up again to have the rocks move and the plants grow over them, concealing the cave from view.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You've magic I've never seen before!" Neal exclaimed as Kris brought fire and light into the cavern with her magic.  
  
"I know. I've magic from Emlean. My mother has magic. She's a duchess in Emlean. Her uncle is the Duke, which I suppose is equal to the King in Tortall. I've magic many places in my family. My cousin, Sandry is one of the Four Mages of Discipline."  
  
"But you can do so many things!" He answered, pulling her into his arms.  
  
"My magic is different for everyone's in Emlean. See my mother had healer's magic, Sandry has thread, and her friends Briar, Tris and Daja have plant, weather and metal magic. I, on the other hand, have magic in all places. I have plant and weather and healer and metal and stone and thread and…"  
  
"And Seductress." Neal quieted her by passionately kissing her.  
  
"Hey! There are other people in here!" Kel teased. "If we ride hard tomorrow, we'll be at the Lioness's by afternoon. I'll give you 4 hours of sleep. If we're ready to go by midmorning, we'll be fine."  
  
"Goodnight, then!" Roald cried, rolling over to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Almost there!" Kel called as they rode their speed double of what a normal horse could run. But Kris had wild magic as well and had coaxed the horses to allow her to extend the ground they could cover in a day.  
  
"I can see the town!" Suddenly, Roald stopped, and it was no easy task.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Neal demanded.  
  
"How will a Prince, a Princess, a female page, an eighteen year old page, and a frightened serving maid get through the town without being stopped? Not to mention that they're all riding fine horses that cost a fortune." Roald asked.  
  
"Magic!" Lalasa suddenly exclaimed. "We disgust ourselves with magic!"  
  
"Yes! We can alter the horses' appearances to make them seem like old beat packhorses and I can change our appearances to look different!" Kris agreed, already deep in conversation with the horses. Suddenly, she through her hands up and the fine horse became fewer breeds and grayed. Two carts appeared and 4 of the horses were harnessed and Peachblossom was ties to the back of one.  
  
"I can put my hair down and grease and gray it with ashes and lard. And I can wear my scrubbing outfit." Lalasa said, pulling out her work clothes. "Perhaps we can have an old man as well?" She asked, glancing mischievously at Roald.  
  
"Good. And I think Kel can serve as a daughter and Neal would do well as a new husband and I'll be a pregnant wife." Kris said, setting herself to work.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"My Lady Lioness, there are peasants who wish to speak to you." The butler announced. Alanna looked up from where she and George were playing chess.  
  
"Bring them in and some refreshments too." She ordered.  
  
"Well…" George exclaimed as the funny group entered the room. "It seems the eloping couples have arrived.  
  
"How did you know?" Kris asked, pulling her magic from everyone's clothing.  
  
"Stefan informed me by means of pigeon carriers." He told them.  
  
"I've taken the liberty to arrange for you to ride as messengers to Emlean. From there, you will have to find your way." Alanna told them. "I hope you can all tolerate ships because that is your way across the sea to Emlean."  
  
"Emlean?" Kris whispered.  
  
"Yes. I understand that you have relations there who can help you. To bed now. Your boat leaves early this evening."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How long will we be on this God-cursed ship?" Lalasa moaned, learning that she was sea-sick.  
  
"Another day at the longest, Lalasa." Kris whispered, still in her melancholy mood.  
  
"Something bothers you, Kris. What?" Neal asked.  
  
"Just a mistake that I made 4 years ago."  
  
"And what could you have done at the age of 14 that is still on your mind?"  
  
"Nothing." She answered, leaving the cabin.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We're here!" Kel shouted in delight. "Welcome to SummerSea!"  
  
"To Winding Circle we go!" Roald cried, as excited as she was. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sandry! Strangers on the road! Daja screamed in mind talk to her friend who was inside the house. Tris wholeheartedly agreed, watching the group from the roof.  
  
It's Krisanna! She yelled on a line that included only herself, Daja and Sandry.  
  
Who is it? Briar grumpily demanded from his place in Rosethorn's garden.  
  
Kris… Sandry confessed. Briar gasps and jumped up from his seat. He ran down the path to the house and quickly entered the cottage. He ran past Sandry and into his room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sandry?" Kris called upon entering Discipline with Neal beside her.  
  
"Hello, Krisanna." Briar called from his room, just beyond the front door.  
  
"Briar…How pleasant…umm…" She started uncomfortably.  
  
"May I have a word in private?" Briar asked, eyeing Neal.  
  
"Umm…sure…Stay here, Neal." She said, following Briar into his room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Skylar, come here, baby." Briar said, raising his arms to the little girl sitting in the room. Kris looked at her and began to cry. "Meet your momma, Sky."  
  
"Momma?" The little black haired girl with storm gray eyes asked looking at Kris.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Briar watched his child and her mother play and decided it was time to tell Krisanna the truth.  
  
"Krissy? I still love you."  
  
  
  
****  
  
Sorry, this is so SO short! I wanted to end right here until I can post again tomorrow… 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I was planning to not post this chapter today too, but I did. ( short chapter too! AND THE PLOT THICKENS! *Hehehe (evil snickers!  
  
****  
  
  
  
"What?!" Kris yelled, dropping the doll she had been holding. "Repeat that?"  
  
"I still love you." Briar repeated a little louder with a bit more confidence.  
  
"WHAT!?" Neal demanded, throwing the door open.  
  
"NEAL! I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUTSIDE!" Kris screamed as everyone stuck their heads into the room.  
  
"And find out that the girl I'm eloping with has a child and the child's father still loves her from someone else?" He yelled before storming out of the room and house.  
  
"Eloping?" Briar asked, hurt before leaving the room as well.  
  
"I've fucked things up." Kris cried, sobbing before running out too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Make your choice, Krisanna!" Neal screamed when the three had gathered in a room after hours of time to cool off.  
  
"I can't…" She sobbed.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Briar ordered. "She doesn't have to choose!"  
  
"She does too!"  
  
"Not!  
  
"Too!  
  
"I can't take this!" She screamed, leaving the room. She retreated to Sandry's room, where she found some comfort. "Neal wants me to choose." She told her cousin and her best friend, Kel.  
  
"Who do you want?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Neal saved me from Roald, no offense Kel. And Briar's the father of my child."  
  
"None taken."  
  
"Who can you live with?" Sandry asked.  
  
"Both of them I guess." Kris answered.  
  
"Don't ask yourself that! Ask yourself who you can't live without." Daja suggested, sticking her head into the room.  
  
"Who can I not live without?" Kris repeated.  
  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
There's only one chapter left! NOOOOO!!!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

"I have chosen." Kris told the boy who sat across from her. "I don't really believe in love except for that of soul mates. I believe I've found my soul mate in you. I should have own when you were all I could think of. I love you and the Goddess has bound me to you. Father won't approve of this, but then he wouldn't have approved of any choice except Roald. Roald chose Kel. I hope that he'll accept this and allow me to continue being his daughter, rather than disown me. If he does, it doesn't matter. I'll still have you." She looked up into her love's green eyes. He laughed and pulled her to him, passionately kissing her, 'til they were entangled in the dance of love. ((Really corny, but I couldn't think of anything else.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where is Kris? And Briar? And Neal?" Tris asked as she set dinner on the table.  
  
"I don't know." Kel answered. "I hope they get back in time for Roald's and my wedding."  
  
"We'll be there." Kris said, slipping in the door. A few minutes later, Neal walked in, followed by Rosethorn, Lark, Niko and Briar.  
  
"Be where?" Niko asked, sitting down as everyone laughed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And now, I pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said. "You may kiss your Bride, Prince Roald. Everyone cheered as Roald and Kel locked lips.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"When will we see you in the chapel, Kris?" Lark asked. Kris got quiet and looked at the floor.  
  
"I don't know." She lied. She and her Love had gotten married earlier after they had confessed their love for one another. "I want to go back to Tortall, now that Roald is married."  
  
"Huh?" Neal asked. "What about…"  
  
"I want to announce my choice with my parents there. I also wish that everyone of Discipline be present. Especially Skylar. She's been out of my life long enough." Kris said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Two more hours." Lalasa told everyone as they walked down the path to Corus. "I hope we're doing the right thing."  
  
"I hope I'm doing the right thing." Kris whispered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"They're back! They're back!" The roar exploded throughout the castle. King Jonathan, Queen Thayet and the Emperor and Empress flew down the stairs follow by Kel's and Neal's parents.  
  
"So! You've chosen to be with Lord Neal then?" Kris's father asked after hugging his daughter.  
  
"No. I haven't chosen." She said, as everyone stepped aside to reveal Briar and Skylar. "They await my decision." She whispered.  
  
"Who do you choose?" The Empress asked, looking at her granddaughter. "Is that my granddaughter?"  
  
"Yes, Mother. That's Skylar. Skylar Moss."  
  
"Who do you choose?" Neal demanded. "Your parents are here now! Tell me!"  
  
"I've chosen…"  
  
  
  
****  
  
Don't you hate me? I'm ending the chapter here! Next chapter…two words! That's it! GO! ReAD IT! Who's the chosen prince? GO! GO! 


	11. Chapter 11

"Briar Moss."  
  
****  
  
That's it! Don't you just hate me? Made you go to the next chapter for the end! What did you think? Tell me…I'm curious. Should I write a sequel? For what happened between Kris and Briar? What do ya'll think?  
  
~Icebyrd67 


End file.
